<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by bwabum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893446">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwabum/pseuds/bwabum'>bwabum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwabum/pseuds/bwabum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday to you, Iwa chan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I once said, if you’re gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks.</p><p>And so I did, pushed myself over the edge, hit it again and again and again. Until, it broke. You were the one that gathered up the broken bits and pieced them back together. You also hit it, hit it until it broke. My insecurities. You were the reins that pulled me back from the verge of self destruction, the lifeguard that saved me from drowning in hatred. And I owe you for that.</p><p>Today is your 29th birthday. It’s been 23 years since we met. 22 since I asked you that math question. 21 since I started walking home from school with you. 20 since we started playing volleyball. 19 since we first had a sleepover.</p><p>18 years ago we went to watch that volleyball match and you used the signing board that we both spent 50 dollars on without asking me. You still haven’t given me back my 50 dollars.</p><p>It’s been 17 years since we went into Kitagawa Daiichi together. 16 since you became the ace and I became the regular setter.</p><p>15 years ago I became pressured by the genius first year setter. You straight up bitch slapped me back to the reality that, I was not alone. We promised to beat Ushiwaka in high school, and make it to the nationals, seeing the view together.</p><p>It’s been 14 years since we both chose Aoba Johsai instead of Shiratorizawa. 13 since I dragged you to a alien convention, and you took me to godzilla movie.</p><p>12 years ago, we lost at the finals to Karasuno, failing the promise we made to victory. You cried, and this time, it was my time to lead you back to confidence. We ate raman at the old shop around the street, and under the stars, we said to each other, that, there would be no other partner we could be more proud of. When we meet again as rivals, we would give it our best to take the other person down.</p><p>It’s been 11 years since I went to Argentina to play for a league, and you went to California for college. 10 since I injured my knee again, and you flew all this way just to take a look at it, and gave a two hour lecture about how overworking can make an old injury relapse. 9 since you saw me on television, and called me just to take a diss at how badly I did that day. 8 since you finished college, and was debating on whether to stay and get a degree, or come live with me in Argentina.</p><p>7 years ago, I made it to the olympics. You sat there in the crowd, eyes puffy and red, yet still yelling at me about how ugly the set was, or how I stupid I was to not been able to receive that. I heard you, among all the other noises, and somehow that kindled a flame of strength inside me. When we lost at the semi finals, I cried my ass off, and then you told me I had none. I still hate you for that. Still, the firm pat on my back was enough to let me know, that I was still not in this alone.</p><p>It’s been 6 years since we moved in together back in Japan, a nice little place with only the two of us.</p><p>I’m almost 29 now, too old for my liking, yet I still feel like 18. Now don’t give me that frown, I’m forever eighteen okay. Maybe, it’s because the years without you, doesn’t feel like I truly lived. A dream in the beginning, a nightmare now. But all dreams have a end, and it’s time for me to wake up from mine.</p><p>So dear Iwa chan, to be honest, I have no idea as to how to end this. No words could tell the feelings I feel for you. If I kept writing, Aoba Johsei would be no more. Get it? Cuz like, they represent trees? Trees make paper, like, yeah. Okay that was dumb but I don’t care. I know you probably want to ask, how’s the high school gang doing now? How’s chibi chan, or that stupid Tobio chan that seriously take too much from you(really you two are like father and son). They’re doing pretty well just to be short. Makki is literally living his best life while Mattsun keeps bragging to me about his dumb girlfriend(not like I won’t have one if I wanted). Perhaps it’s just that I can’t let go of you. The juniors are great, some of them still continuing volleyball if you wonder. I’m touched you know. Don’t judge I’m a fragile emotional human being. Chibi chan and your son are the still stars in the volleyball world even all these years have passed. I always tell the reporters that I was the one who taught Tobio chan everything. Which I did.</p><p>For the last question, and the question I know you’ve always wondered. No. I did not quit volleyball. Feel proud of me you dumbass. If I quit, I would be out of practice when you go against me, not like I would lose or anything. Perhaps it’s childish or foolish of me, but, it feels like if I quit, it would be meaning to forget you. Recently though, that bad knee has been getting the better of me, and the doctor says if I keep going, it could mean permanent damage. So perhaps that it’s a sign from god, that I should finally let go, either to volleyball, or something else.</p><p>This is the last time I’m doing this. This last letter, is goodbye. Goodbye to everything we once had, goodbye to the grief and the sadness, goodbye to us. But not the memories we once had, from elementary, to high school, to college, and beyond. Thank you, for the happiest years of my life. They will be forever carried with me, until the day I meet my grave, until the day when I meet you again.<br/>
This time, I’m gonna hit it again, hit it until it breaks. Breaking free of the chains of sorrow.</p><p>It’s been 5 years since you passed, since I started coming here, 1826 dandelions for every single day, since they were your favorite. 4 since I started having social life again. 3 since I picked up volleyball again. 2 since I went back to the place where we called home once again. 1 since I finally faced my feelings, and realize, I was still not alone. Next month, I will no longer be 18.</p><p>Dear Iwaizumi Hajime, I have finally came to the end of this letter. Happy birthday, thank you, and goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actually typed this for iwazumi's birthday but only got my account until now. Hope you enjoy it! Not exactly a native english speaker so please just ignore any grammar mistakes I might have. Lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>